Tutoring Session
by Hinaxanyone
Summary: Hinata doesn't know why, but she is positive that Itachi is picking on her. At least, that's what she believed because there was no way that a guy could actually be interested in her. HinataXItachi. Some tension...of the sexual variety. ONESHOT


**Hey everyone! I just wanted to do a quick one shot this time around. I was reading the manga Switch Girl! today and I realized that I haven't written a story set in high school yet. So I decided to do just that! Enjoy.**

**I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

><p>He was doing it again.<p>

He was doing it again and for the life of her, Hinata couldn't figure out why. As if it wasn't enough that almost everyone in her class made fun of her, this upperclassman had to pick on her too. At least, that's what she believed he was doing because there was no way that a guy could actually be interested in her.

"Do you get this problem Hinata?" he asked. Normally, this wouldn't be a hard question to answer. However, at the moment Itachi's chair was right against hers, his arm slung casually across the back of her chair. His mouth was only inches away from her ear, despite the fact that they were the only ones in the reserved section in the library. Hinata shrunk further into herself and turned a lovely shade of crimson when she felt his warm breath against her ear.

Hinata shook her head, not trusting her ability to speak. "Alright," Itachi responded, his voice like satin against her ears, "let me show you then."

Before entering high school, Hinata's father was very straightforward about what he wanted out of her: mainly, perfect grades so she would be accepted into the best universities upon her graduation. So, he decided to hire a personal tutor for her. Hinata didn't mind the extra help, if anything she actually welcomed it. Up until now, she couldn't find _anything_ that she could do to please her father. However, he has made it clear that her good grades make him somewhat proud and if there was anything Hinata wanted, it was to make her father proud at least once in her life.

When she learned who her tutor was, Hinata was embarrassed. First, Itachi was Sasuke's older brother; Sasuke, as in the first years' number one guy. He was smart, handsome, athletic, and oh so mysterious. Hinata didn't like Sasuke like the rest of the girls in her year, but she did have to admit to herself that he was good looking. Itachi, being basically an older version of Sasuke, is the _school's_ number one guy. Everything that Sasuke could do, Itachi could do with his eyes closed and both hands chained to the ground. Suffice it to say that Itachi was just a guy with a very distinct presence. Second, Itachi was an upperclassman! Of course Hinata would be embarrassed to be in his presence when he was older and therefore wiser than her. And third (and this is probably the most important), Hinata, was constantly being made fun of because of her stutter. She was shy and awkward. These were things that Hinata knew about herself and, despite her many attempts to change them, was beginning to accept.

With all of this in mind, Hinata expected her tutoring sessions to be painfully awkward but helpful. But this? This was _not _what she had in mind.

Itachi leaned in closer as he began working out the math problem on the paper. When he would shift his hand down the paper, his face would move so his cheek would brush against hers, sending a shock right through the Hyuga.

This, sadly, was not the first time that Itachi has done this to her. At first, Hinata thought they were accidents: the slight brush of hands, the nearness, the light touch of his arm against her back. Hinata tried to compensate by keeping her hands nearly glued to her lap and her shoulders hunched into herself. However, one time Hinata dared to take a peek at Itachi who had just 'accidentally' touched her hand. Hinata's jaw dropped when she noticed that he was actually staring at her with one of the most knowing smirks contorting his lips. It was at that moment that Hinata realized the truth: Itachi was intentionally tormenting her. He was bullying her.

Hinata tried to move farther away from Itachi, but since there was a wall to the left of her, she was hopelessly trapped.

A part of her wanted to just tell her father everything. However, it was a fact that her grades were perfect now. Itachi's tutoring was working and her father was becoming prouder each day. Hinata was smart enough to realize this was part of Itachi's plan: he knew she wouldn't say a word as long as her father's pride in her continued to grow. She lived nearly 16 years without it and there was no way she was going back to her former life.

Still, she couldn't take this anymore.

"P-Please st-stop," Hinata muttered under her breath.

"Hn?"

Hinata, who had forced herself to stare at her textbook and not at that man sitting next to her, finally faced Itachi. However, when she did, she realized that her new position put her face within inches of Itachi. She blushed further and could only stare up into the Uchiha's dark eyes.

So, she noticed it when they seemed to burn red with guile.

Hinata swallowed past a lump in her throat. She wanted to look away from his gaze, but she couldn't; as if she was under hypnotism, Hinata could not look away. In an attempt to break free of whatever was holding her, Hinata did the one thing that she could think of: babble.

"Why are you being mean to me?" she blurted out.

She watched as Itachi's brow rose. "Mean?"

"Y-You keep t-touching me a-and coming cl-close to me a-and blowing o-on my ear! You t-tease me and I w-want to know wh-why?"

The corner of Itachi's mouth pulled up in a devilish smirk, one that simultaneously stopped and restarted Hinata's heart.

"So when I do this," Itachi moved the hand he had on the table and placed it gently on Hinata's knee, making the girl yelp in surprise, "I'm teasing you?"

"Yes!" Hinata squeaked out, unable to do much else as Itachi's hand drifted higher, ghosting past her clenched hands.

She wanted to look away, she wanted to run right out of that library, but she was pinned down by Itachi's forceful gaze. Itachi's smirk widened as he realized that she wasn't going to move a muscle if this continued.

"Relax," Itachi said, his voice soft, but husky with devilry.

Hinata's eyes grew even larger as she watched Itachi slowly inch his way closer. Before she was breathing shallowly at his proximity but now she stopped breathing altogether, too nervous to make the slightest move. Despite the certainty she felt that Itachi was picking on her still, the only thought that passed through the Hyuga's addled mind was that Uchiha Itachi was the most devastatingly handsome man she ever got to see so close up. As a last ditch effort to at least protect herself in some way, Hinata shut her eyes tightly.

This was probably not the best idea since now she could sense Itachi even more with her eyes close. She could smell his woodsy and dark scent that almost beckoned for her to lean into him. She could feel his magnetic attraction pulling at her, tempting her to dive right into whatever sick game Itachi was playing with her.

However, that was all she felt. The touch of lips that she was almost certain was coming never came. Hinata opened her eyes slowly and noticed that Itachi was no longer staring at her. In fact, he was now at a reasonable distance away from her, finishing the math problem he started.

Hinata waited in confused silence for her pulse to return back to normal, her eyes never leaving the Uchiha's form. Just what was going on? Was this part of his game too?

"W-What...?" Hinata wondered aloud.

"And that is how you solve this problem," Itachi said, placing the pencil down on the paper.

Hinata stared at the solved problem stupidly, unable to take in what was going on. Did she just...imagine that all of that happened? Hinata was gullible, but she was not stupid. Itachi was definitely about to kiss her, so what is going on now? And why did she feel somewhat disappointed that he didn't?

Hinata stared up at Itachi, with a thousand questions in her eyes when he pounced on her.

Itachi held Hinata's face with one hand while the other planted itself on the wall near Hinata's head and claimed her lips as his. His kiss was nothing short of passionate as he moved and molded his lips against hers. Hinata gasped in surprise and Itachi took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, teasing and playing with Hinata's tongue.

Hinata gripped the front of Itachi's shirt desperately, wanting to push him away and pull him in even closer at the same time. Her body seemed to make the decision before her mind as Hinata found herself moving along with Itachi's movements. She tried to match his rhythm and was rewarded with a throaty moan that nearly made her giddy with pleasure.

Itachi's mouth left Hinata's as it began traveling to the Hyuga's neck. Hinata relished the chance to breathe before letting out an uncharacteristic moan as Itachi sucked and nipped at her sensitive flesh. She found herself holding him close to her and stretching her neck so he could have more access to the soft area.

And then as quickly as he came, Itachi pulled away, leaving Hinata an overheated, bright red, emotional and physical mess. Hinata tried to piece together all that had just happened in her mind and, if it's possible, blushed even more.

"W-Why?" Hinata asked meekly, trying to hold back tears. She knew exactly why he kissed her: he wanted to humiliate her. More so than anyone ever had, Itachi had used her for is own amusement. Although Hinata knew to expect this, she was deeply hurt, especially when she realized that a part of her liked it and wanted more. She didn't need to ask him, but Hinata just wanted Itachi to say the words himself.

"I don't kiss girls who don't want me to."

Hinata's tears stopped right before they could spill as she gaped at Itachi. That was not the response she was expecting or even looking for. In fact, she was more confused now than ever.

"W-What...What does that even mean!"

"It means," Itachi said, beginning to pack his things, "that I wanted you to want me to kiss you." Itachi stood up and swung his backpack over his shoulder.

Hinata stared up at him dumbfounded. It would have been easier to get a clear answer out of a lawyer than Itachi at this moment.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Hinata," Itachi said, giving her one last knowing smirk before leaving.

Hinata could only stare after him, blinking. It took a few more minutes for Hinata to slowly begin gathering her own things. She had no idea what Itachi's motives were anymore. She thought he was just trying to make fun of her, but something about his vague explanation made her think otherwise.

Hinata touched her lips softly with one hand, remembering the feeling and taste of Itachi.

Even though she had no idea what he wanted with her exactly, Hinata wasn't so sure that she minded being left in the dark.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>_

_**Hope you liked it and as always read and review!**_

_**-HinaXAnyone**_


End file.
